


Leather Jacket

by Bookworm153



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, I love this ball of angst, MC is not Reader, MC with backstory, Saeran doesn't like to admit he has feelings, Slow To Update, Will be angst later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm153/pseuds/Bookworm153
Summary: Sarean refuses to believe he is falling in love with MC the new girl. However believing lies will not make them true.





	1. Chapter 1

Saeran slowly slid up the zipper of his leather jacket. With an air of indifference he withdrew a cigarette from his chest pocket, and lit it. Bringing the cylinder to his lips Saeran slowly blew a cloud of smoke into the cool fall air. 

He watched as students milled about the school grounds, huddling into small groups before entering the smooth tiled hallways. 

“You shouldn’t smoke, it’s bad for you,” he heard a small voice. Saeran looked at the speaker she was a small girl with long chestnut brown hair and bangs that covered her eyes. She must be the new girl. The girl stood with an expectant smile waiting for Saeran to respond. He did not.

Seeing he would not continue the girl continued,”I’m MC,” she told him raising her hand and waiting for him to shake. “You are,” she prompted.

“No one you need to know,” he responded before blowing another cloud of smoke into the atmosphere.

“I’ll call you Leather Jacket then. Anyways do you think you can help me to class?” she asked a hopeful gleam flashing in her eyes. 

Saeran raised a single eyebrow but stayed silent. 

“Please,” MC asked drawing out the word. “I’m new and have no idea where,” she consulted her schedule quickly,”History is.”

Unsure of why he was bothering to help this girl in the first place Saeran grunted a,”Fine.” Briskly Saeran started to walk into the school building only stopping to drop his cigarette on the floor and extinguishing it with the ball of his foot.

MC pushed her backpack onto her shoulder and ran to keep up with the male who was quickly fading from view. 

Saeran though annoyed hid a small smile as he stopped and watched MC weave through people, her cheeks flushed as she ran. 

The small girl ran up to him and peered up at him from behind her hanging bangs. Noticing his lips folded inward in a suppressed smile, she broke into a wide grin that was almost too big for her face. 

“Don’t get to excited I just took you to history,” Saeran said,” Don’t think we’re friends now or something like that.”

MC raised an eyebrow,”Not yet. But we’re going to be good friends, you and I. Just wait and see, Leather Jacket.”

 

 

MC walked into the cafeteria and immediately was threatened by the sheer amount of swarming teenagers. She clutched the paper bag that held the lunch she made this morning and scanned the room for somewhere anywhere to sit. 

Holding her breath she slowly walked into the room and then was a met with a sight that forced her lips into a bright smile.

Leather Jacket sat at the edge of a lunch table and appeared to be furiously ignoring the people sitting with him. Which included a boy who looked like he could be his twin except he wore a hoodie, and his bright red hair matched his orange glasses. 

Next to him was a boy with long blonde hair dressed in cotton blue clothes. Taking multiple selfies was an incredibly attractive boy with long white hair pulled into a ponytail. Next to him was a small girl with short brown hair who seemed to be intent on watching his every action. 

On the other side of the table sat two boy one had long blue hair, sunglasses covering his eyes and a camera hanging from his neck. The other boy had black hair, wore a full on suit and a snooty expression graced his face. 

Guess I found my seat and hopefully my friends MC thought as she began to walk forward. 

 

Saern sat at the edge of the table indifferently drumming his fingers on the table and trying to direct his thoughts away from MC. There was no reason he should be thinking about that annoying girl from earlier. None at all.

“Hey, Leather Jacket.” Saeran nearly jumped from his chair and looked up fast enough to see MC drop down into the chair next to him. Everyone turned to look at the new addition to the table. 

“Ohh.” the boy with red hair said,”My wittle brother has a girlfriend doesn’t he,” he mimed wiping away tears,”They grow up so fast.”

“Shut up Saeyoung,” Saeran said as MC failed at hiding her laughter behind a close palm. 

“Can you at least introduce her,” the blue haired boy asked glancing up from his camera. 

Saeran rolled his eyes,”This is MC who is not my girlfriend,” he said with a pointed look at Saeyoung. 

Saeyoung just shrugged before dipping his hand in his bag of chips. “I’m Saeyoung. Defender of Justice. Agent 707,” he told MC a wide grin on his face. 

“Nice to meet you Defender of Justice,” MC said smiling. 

“I am Hyun, you can call me Zen,” the one taking selfies said before picking up MC’s hand and giving it a quick kiss. MC giggled and Saeran for some reason clutched the edge of the table until his fingers turned white. 

“Can you ever not flirt,” the man with the suit said with an annoyed tone. Zen rolled his eyes. “My name is Jumin, it’s nice to meet you,” he said turning towards MC and offering her his hand. 

MC shook his hand,”Nice to meet you as well.” 

“I’m Yoosung,” the blonde haired boy said cheerfully and bounded over to stand near MC.

“You can call me V,” said the remaining boy before taking a quick picture of MC.

“And I’m Jaehee. It’s nice to have a girl in the group,” she said kindly before offering her hand to MC. 

MC shook it and gave her a warm smile. “So how did you meet Saeran?” asked Zen obviously wanting to learn more about the girl. MC smiled and Saeran had an urge to have her smile at him.

“So that’s your name,” MC said as if she had solved a great mystery,”I’m going to keep calling you Leather Jacket. If it's all the same to you.” 

Saeran shrugged to show that he didn’t care though secretly he sort of liked that he was the only one who had a nickname. 

“You didn’t introduce yourself?” Jumin asked appalled,”how improper.” 

“How could you fair maiden be so rude to this fair maiden and not give her your name?” Saeyoung asked with dramatic flair. 

Saeran lightly punched his brother then turned towards Zen,” I helped her to class.” 

“Oh what a gentleman,” said Saeyoung as he rubbed his shoulder. 

“Yes, such a gentleman,” said MC with a sly smile and turned toward Saeran. “Are we friends now, Leather Jacket?” she asked and Saeran felt a sudden jolt of excitement that he ignored. 

“I suppose so,” he said putting on a mask of indifference that he told himslef was a real. 

“Yay,” MC said leaning over to give him a tight hug,”We’re going to be friends forever, Leather Jacket.” 

The teenager played with his zipper to hide his blush, that didn’t sound half bad.


	2. Smile

MC had barely been able to finish her sandwich when a bell rang to signal the start of a passing period. “What do you have next?” Saeyoung asked glancing towards MC as she began to get ready to leave. 

Saeran kept his gaze down but listened some small part of him hoping that MC would be going to Algebra with him. 

“Art,” MC said standing,”Where are you headed to Leather Jacket?” 

“Algebra,” he responded trying to convince himself that he didn’t hear regret creeping into his voice. 

The girl pushed her hand through her hair,”Guess I’m feigning artistic talent alone then,”she said beginning to walk away. 

“Wait,” Zen piped up standing up abruptly,”I have Art next too. Let me escort you.” In barely a couple seconds Zen had looped his arm through hers and began leading her to Art. Saeran stood glaring at the back of Zen’s head and felt a burst of jealousy. 

He had no reason to be jealous though? He had enough on his mind without worrying about some annoying girl getting to class. 

 

 

Zen gestured grandly at a chair next to his usual one. MC plopped down with an easy smile gracing her lips. She looked upward as Zen sat down next to her and scooted his chair so that he was closer to MC. 

“So Zen I want some insider info,” MC said as she withdrew a pencil from her bag. 

Cocking an eyebrow Zen responded,”Do you now, princess?”

MC blushed slightly at the use of princess,”What’s with Leather Jacket’s tough guy act?” she asked,”I know he’s got some feelings. Though he likes to hide them.” 

“You want to talk about Saeran?” Zen asked cocking his head in confusion. When MC nodded Zen with a slight air of disappointment said,”I’m not really sure he’s pretty secretive. Maybe it’s a result of Saeyoung being a total maniac he went the total other direction.”

“Maybe,” MC said not seeming as if she was completely sure,”I just feel like there’s something else.” Her pondering was cut short as the bell rang and the teacher waltzed into the classroom. 

MC and the rest of the class sighed as the teacher broke up their conversions and class began. Zen eyes still glazed with confusion watched MC as the class pushed forward. 

 

 

¨Off to P.E,” announced MC as she stood and hiked her bag onto her shoulder. 

Zen’s eyes filled with disappointment,”I’m heading to English. See you later?” Zen looked at MC hopefully. 

“Oh yeah sure,” MC said slightly distracted as she pondered if Saeran would be in P.E next. She didn’t think he had had it yet and this was their last class, so one could hope. 

MC gave Zen a slight wave which he returned with a glittering smile that seemed to emulate a movie stars. Then without another word MC rushed out of the room searching for the gym. 

 

It only took a couple wrong turns and a helpful teacher to get MC to the gym. She stood anxiously in the vast space tugging at the bottom of the shorts she had changed into. Her eyes scanned the room until she saw Saeran leaning against the wall of the gym. 

MC started walking towards him, rolling her eyes when she realized he was still wearing his now iconic leather jacket. 

 

He tugged on the sleeves of his leather jacket that he refused to take off. Saeran found himself unintentionally scanning the room. He refused to admit that he was searching for a glimpse of brown hair. 

Then he saw her, his heart beat increasing as she approached. “Do you ever take that thing off?” she questioned referring to the leather jacket. 

“Why would I?” he asked,”I look so good in it.”

“Oh my,” MC said dramatically clutching at her chest,” He has said 2 sentences. It must be a record.” 

Saeran rolled his eyes,”Whatever,” he said allowing his lips to curl into a slight smile. 

“And look, look,” MC said pointing,”There’s the smile you’ve been hiding all day.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said gruffly crossing his arms. He tried to hide his newly formed smile but there was a sparkle in his eyes. 

“You know exactly what I'm talking about,” MC said bouncing slightly as she talked. 

Saeran rolled his eyes,”Okay fine I smiled. Are you happy?”

MC positively beamed, “Very. “

And for some reason MC’s answer filled Saeran with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short I'm still getting into my groove. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any thoughts on direction please let me know.


	3. Pain Lays Beneath the Surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave MC a bit of a backstory which I will develop more later.

“Okay, kids,” boomed the P.E. teacher a muscular woman who's bright red hair was pulled into a ponytail. “We're playing dodgeball.” 

Saeran turned his head to look at MC whose eyes were suddenly flashing a devious glint. She jumped up and down in excitement and looked up at Saeran. 

He rose a single eyebrow,”I take it you like dodgeball. “ 

MC rolled her eyes as she settled into a running lunge,”Who doesn't?” 

Saeran opened his mouth to respond but the Coach's whistle interrupted him and MC was off like a bullet. 

Intrigued Saeran watched as the small girl grabbed one of the iconic red dodge balls and pulled it over her head. 

With precision, she released the ball and it a hit one of the opposing team members square in the chest. 

With a small smile, Saeran saw MC jump for joy before getting back into the game. 

Suddenly a ball zoomed by his head and Saeran turned to glare in the direction it had been thrown from. Causing a small wiry girl to give a yelp and look downward.

He chuckled but his uncommon burst of joy was broken by a scream of pain followed by a very loud utterance of,”Shit!” 

Now filled with an overwhelming sense of anxiety Saeran turned to see MC lying sprawled on the floor clutching her ankle.

 

 

An excruciating pain was sprouting from her ankle. MC cursed herself for slipping, and for hurting her ankle. It wasn't twisted but it would hurt like hell to walk on it.

“I'm fine I'm fine,” she mumbled trying to ward off well meaning but crowding classmates. Slowly she moved her hands under her and tried to push herself up.

“Whoa there,” said a familiar male voice. She looked up to see Saeran a frantic look filling his eyes that refused to be suppressed. 

Saeran slipped an arm around MC’s frame and pulled her up. “What happened?” Saeran asked as MC leaned against him.

“Hurt my ankle,” she told him gesturing towards the aforementioned ankle. 

As she said this the P.E teacher bounded over and begin to inspect the ankle.“You should go home for the day, some ice and you'll be fine.” 

To her surprise Saeran addressed the teacher,”Can I take her home. She shouldn't walk on this.”  
The P.E teacher hesitated for a moment before rolling his eyes,”Fine, but straight home.” 

“You don't have to take me home you know,” MC said. She wasn't anxious for Saeran to see her home. 

“Don't go gaga about it. I have a car, I want to leave early let's go.”

“Come one Leather Jacket,” MC begged her voice strained. 

Saeran furrowed his brows confused but only asked,”Do you have a car?”

“No.”

“Then we're going,” he said and continued the way to his car. Slower than usual since he was still supporting her. 

 

 

Saeran had no idea why MC didn't want him to take her home but he was beginning to suspect there was something she was embarrassed about. 

Maybe they were more alike than he thought. 

MC slumped into the passenger side of his beat up car and slammed the door. After she had done so Saeran walked around the back of 4th car and slid in. 

“Where do you live?” he asked choosing to be direct. 

He could sense MC’s hesitation as she fiddled with her jacket before taking a deep breath and blurting out her address. 

Saeran nodded once to show he understood and started to back his car out of his space. 

A heavy silence rested in the car. Uncomfortably Saeran glanced over at MC who looked pale. She was sitting at the edge of her seat, hands balled into fists. 

“So…” Saeran began before his voice broke off realizing he has nothing to follow up. He really needed to work on this whole talking to people thing.

MC glanced at him and gave him a tight but understanding smile,”Thanks for the ride, Leather Jacket.” 

Happy to hear his nickname jokingly pass her lips Saeran shrugged to show it was no big deal. 

“You can stop here,” MC instructed her voice more strained. Saeran looked out the window to see a grimy small house that looked like it had no more than 2 rooms. 

Trash littered the walkway and the cracking windows were coated with dark. 

Without showing a hint of disgust or pity Saeran got out of the car to help MC to the door, his boots crunching on broken glass. 

Once she was at the door MC dug through her bag until she found her keys which she inserted into the door so that she could easily slip inside. 

MC twisted out from under Saeran’s arm and limped into the door blocking him from entering.

“May I come in?” Saeran asked reluctantly, not wanting to leave. 

Biting her lip MC turned her head, listening. As she did do Saeran couldn't help but hear drunk mutterings coming from somewhere in the house. 

“I don't think that would be such a good idea.”

“Please,” he begs his voice rising. Sensing some danger lurking within. 

“No,” MC said firm and much louder. 

In response slugged footsteps sounded as they neared. “Why are you home bitch?” said an intoxicated male voice. 

MC cringed and Saeran reached out to help her but she took a small side step. “See you tomorrow, Leather Jacket.” 

Then she slammed the door in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? I'd be glad to hear what you think should happen next. I have some ideas but I'm welcome to suggestions.


	4. Quiet Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry it's so short. I've kind of had writer's block. Shoutout to one of my friends who basically told me I had to update.

MC sat in the corner of the small main room clutching the grimy blanket that served as her bed. Perfectly still she leaned against the wall of the room, the loud rumbling of her father’s snoring echoing from the other room. 

Once what she deemed enough time had passed she stood up slowly. Rubbing her newly bruised arm before hesitantly opening the the back door. Cringing as the hinges creaked under the pressure. 

The door now open MC slipped out the door. Finally free she ran to the place she had scouted out the previous day. (Her ankle rested had now healed.) 

Her bare feet tickled by the wet grass as ran into the small abandoned meadow where she would have the perfect view of the stars. The only thing was, someone was already there. 

 

 

Saeran lay on the grass admiring the stars sparkle in the dark luminous sky. They seemed close that you could almost touch them. As always his own troubles seemed to weaken as he lay there, but his worries for MC still remained.

He wasn’t sure why but he had an overwhelming need to protect her. In fact from what he saw he was in a remarkably similar stitution. 

Suddenly, Saeran was overcome with the sense that he was not alone. He heard the heavy breathing of someone who seemed to be trying to keep incredibly still. Cautiously he propped himself up and turned around to see MC standing in the shadows. 

She stood with practiced stillness her hand unconsciously covering her arm. Why was she covering it? 

The teenaged boy lifted his index finger and beckoned to MC to come closer. MC walked over and plopped down next to him,”Hey Leather Jacket.” 

“Hey,” Saeran said scootching closer to MC glancing over to look at her. She looked so small now her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around them. 

Even so her head tilted upward so that her eyes sparkled with the gleam of hopeful stars that were hanging in the pitch black sky. 

“Are you okay?” he asked the cliche question the words feeling unnatural against his mouth. 

MC chuckled,”Okay? Am I okay?” She turned her head to look directly at Saeran. There was a sharpness in her face, but her eyes were soft with tragedy. A look he knew so well. “What kind of stupid question is that?”

Saeran smiled,”I suppose I should know better. I’ve been asked the same question all my life.”

MC opened her mouth to question the seriousness in his tone, but thought better of it. He seemed to be allowing her to keep this private she should do the same for him. 

 

A gust of cold wind blew through the meadow and MC instinctively shivered. As she raised her arm to try and warm herself Saeran caught a glimpse of a large blue bruise which contrasted against her pale skin. He bit his inner cheek, he knew that hadn’t been there before. 

He didn’t question it however. Instead he performed a move he had cringed at and booed before. Saeran slowly removed his leather jacket and threw it to MC. The pool of leather fabric landing on her lap. 

She looked up at Saeran as she fit her arms through the sleeves,”Thanks.” The sound of the zipper moving upward filled the chilled air. 

Saeran smiled to see the long sleeves pass MC’s hands, her body swimming in the fabric. 

She looked up to see the hints of morning sun flash across the horizon. Slowly she smiled her arms wrapping around her warm body. “I better go,” she regretfully whispered. 

Saeran nodded and stood up himself. He was about to offer to walk her home, a move that was not very fitting for him but she was already off. Running through the morning mist. 

He bit his lip he had enough problems on his own, but he really wanted to help that girl. 

 

The next day Saeran went to school covered by his second leather jacket. It wasn’t as nice as the one he gave MC and the zipper busted but he didn't mind. He wondered what he should say to her. If he should say anything all. 

“Ugh,” Saeran said pushing a hand through his hair as he leaned against the school wall. This was so stupid! Why was overthinking how to deal with some girl he just met? 

He pulled a cigarette out of his back pocket and lit it. He just blew out a puff of smoke when he heard a voice pipe up from beside him,”Do I have to keep telling you those are bad for you?” 

Saeran looked down to see MC. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail but her bangs still covered her eyes. A long sleeve shirt covered her arms and his leather jacket hung over her arms. There were bags under her eyes but her lips broke out into a wide grin. 

“Here,” she said holding out his jacket. 

“Saeran shaked his head for a reason he couldn't place,”Keep it.”

“But it's your namesake,” argued MC. 

Saeran rolled his eyes and gently pushed MC’s arms closer to her,”Keep the damn jacket, okay?” 

Letting out a dramatic sigh MC slipped her arms though the sleeves and zipped it up,”Fine.” 

“May I call you Miss. Leather Jacket?” 

“No.” 

“How is that fair,” he asked as the warning bell sounded. 

MC started to walk to class but turned her head to yell behind her,”It’s not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Please tell me and tell me what you want more of.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if this is good it's my first mulitchapter fic. All I know is I love Saeran, my precious ball of angst.


End file.
